Monet St. Croix
Real Name: Monet Yvette Clarisse Maria Therese St. Croix *'Current Alias:' M *'Aliases:' Penance *'Relatives:' **Louis St. Croix (paternal grandfather) **Lenore St. Croix (step-grandmother, deceased) **Cartier St. Croix (father) **Jamila St. Croix (mother, deceased) **Marius St. Croix (older brother) **Claudette and Nicole St. Croix (younger sisters) **Hollow (genetic template) *'Affiliation:' X-Men (Jean Grey School member); formerly X-Factor Investigations, Generation X, X-Corps, X-Corporation (Paris branch) *'Base of Operations:' Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; formerly X-Factor Investigations Headquarters, New York City, New York; Detroit, Michigan; Mutant Town, Manhattan, New York City, New York; Massachusetts Academy, Snow Valley, Massachusetts, Monaco; Algeria *'Identity:' No Dual Identity (Secret Identity as M and Penance) *'Citizenship:' French, Yugoslavian, Algerian *'Marital Status:' Single *'Gender:' Female *'Height:' 5'7" *'Weight:' 125 lbs *'Eyes:' Brown *'Hair:' Black *'Origin:' Mutant *'Universe:' Earth-616 *'Place of Birth:' Sarajevo, Bosnia Powers and Abilities Superhuman Strength Superhuman Speed Superhuman Endurance Superhuman Durability Superhuman Reflexes Flight: M is able to fly through the air through sheer acts of will. While her top speed is not currently known, it is at least 500 miles per hour. She once caught up with and leisurely maintained the speed of a passenger plane carrying a suspect while inducing a psychic illusion. Recently, she reached flight speeds up to Mach 3 as she flew all the way from Hungary to the United Arab Emirates. Telepathy: She has the ability to read minds and project her thoughts into the minds of others and defensively mask her mind against telepathic intrusion. M has also been shown to be capable of other basic telepathic abilities, such as illusion castin gand memory wiping. Accelerated Healing Factor: Despite her incredible resistance to harm, it is possible for M to be injured. However, she possesses a regenerative quality allowing her to heal and quickly recover from near-fatal wounds. The effect also has the added benefit of making her more resistant to toxins, disease, and possibly the aging process. Enhanced Senses: M's senses are so advanced that she possesses telescopic and night vision, as well as superhuman hearing. Superhuman Intuitive Ability: M can process information quickly, giving her vast knowledge and intelligence, an accelerated learning aptitude, a knack for quickly analyzing information and operating machinery, an eidetic memory, the ability to read at superhuman speeds, and incredible deductive and reasoning skills. Telekinesis: M recently displayed the ability to affect matter on a questionable scale, projecting thought waves as concussive force. Some have theorized that M's powers are completely psionic in nature, not physical meaning her strength and durability were always a form of tactile telekinesis. This new telekinetic ability may be an example of M merely turning her telekinesis outwards for the first time, instead of inwards. This theory remains untested and unconfirmed, however. Mutant Aura Perception: Claudette and Nicole, as M, were capable of perceiving the auras of mutants, allowing them to distinguish them from normal humans. They chose to suppress this ability for fear it would lead them down the same path as their mutant-feeding brother, Emplate. It may be that the real M also possesses this ability. Gestalt Form: M and her siblings can combine into various forms, each with varying appearances and powers. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Flight Category:Telepathy Category:Psionic Shields Category:Telepathic Illusions Category:Memory Manipulation Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Foreign Chemical Immunity Category:Disease Immunity Category:Superhuman Intuition Category:Telekinesis Category:Gestalt Form